William Fischer
w fischer1.jpg|William Fischer in 1987 William fischer1.jpg|Fischer Age Progression Real Name: William Peter Fischer Aliases: William Alan Fischer Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: February 27, 1987 Case Details: Twenty-one-year-old Nancy Hyer and nineteen-year-old Billy Fischer met by chance in 1986. He first saw her on a train to New York City. She had become lost and was on the verge of tears when he stepped forward and volunteered to escort her back home to Hicksville, Long Island. They began a close friendship. Three weeks later, she received a call from him, asking for a ride home from his father's house in Southampton, an hour and a half away. Thinking to return his kindness, she agreed. Little did Nancy know she was heading into a family conflict that was about to turn violent. Billy had cystic fibrosis, a degenerative respiratory disease, and was overwhelmed with medical bills. His father, William Fischer, worked for a car dealership and had abandoned the family fifteen years earlier. Even though they hadn't spoken in over a year, he had gone to Southampton to ask him for help. It is unknown how he got there. But a day later, he had called Nancy to take him home. When Nancy hadn't returned home or called by the next morning, her mother, Joan Hyer, became concerned. She called the police, but was told that Nancy had not been gone long enough to be reported missing. She and her daughter, Debra, searched Nancy's room for clues. They found William's telephone number and contacted him. He told them that she and Billy had left Southampton shortly after dinner. He suggested they might have gone somewhere else before heading home. Two days later, Nancy's family filed a missing persons report. However, with no proof of foul play, there was little the police could do. Joan decided to call William a few more times and he became increasingly confrontational. She became more suspicious of him. Ten days later, police found Nancy's car abandoned in a parking lot two miles from his house. She and Billy were found in the trunk. He had been shot eighteen times at close range, and she had been stabbed to death. At that same time, neighbors reported seeing William painting the master bedroom walls. When police secured a search warrant for his home, they recovered two .22 caliber bullets from the master bedroom wall, with a single strand of Billy's hair fused to one of them. Blood and fibers matching the victims were found in the vacuum cleaner. Further tests revealed blood splattered along the hallway outside the bedroom, consistent with an individual having been stabbed in that area. The evidence clearly implicated William, but the brutality of his crimes obscured his motive. They sought a warrant for murder against William. But before it could be issued, he disappeared. His car was found abandoned at JFK Airport on February 27, 1987. He has evaded arrest on murder charges for decades. He would now be seventy-four-years-old; he was born on October 4, 1944. He is 5'11" tall, weighs about 185-200 pounds and has salt-and-pepper brown hair and blue eyes. He also has a tattoo on his right bicep that reads "Mary." He wears expensive clothing, drinks heavily, and may have fled the country. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 16, 2002 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Wanted. Sadly, Joan passed away on January 10, 2014 at the age of seventy-two. Due to the passage of time and his drug and alcohol abuse, it is possible that William is also deceased. However, he has not been located. Links: * William Fischer on Unsolved.com * Fischer's Wanted Poster * 2 bodies are found in locked car trunk * L.I. killings baffle cops; 2 young persons are dead & the trail is cold * Murders That Torment Those Left to Mourn * Police renew focus on cold murder case in Hamptons, 30 years later * For 30 Years, Suspect in Southampton Double Murder Case Has Eluded Capture, Justice * Cops Seek Tips in Finding Southampton Cold Case Double-Murder Suspect * State Police continue the search for the suspect in a 1986 homicide * Have You Seen William Fischer? New York State Police Want Help Finding NY Dad Who Allegedly Killed Son, Son's Friend in 1986 * AMW discussion on William Fischer * Nancy Hyer at Find a Grave ---- Category:New York Category:1986 Category:Murder Category:Disappearances Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Wanted